Im Sucher
by Deliquescenced
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Der Mantarochen". Die Kamera ist nun einmal wichtig für jemanden wie Akihito. Ein Zurücklassen steht da außer Frage.


Die Brücke ist immer noch die Gleiche.

Auch wenn sich alles in Umgebung verändert hat und modernisiert wurde, so ist das alte Betonmonstrum gleichgeblieben, das sich über den Fluss wölbt wie eine Katze, die einen Buckel macht.  
Ich weiß nicht genau, was ich erwarte habe von einer Stadt wie Tokyo, die nie stillsteht, die sich so schnell verändert, dass es einem schwindelig werden kann und die dennoch so beständig und überraschend an Traditionen festhält, die Jahrhunderte alt sind. Vielleicht habe ich gedacht, dass ich alles unverändert vorfinden werde, damit ich mich heimisch fühlen kann unter der Brücke, unter der mein neues Leben begonnen hat.

Meine Wiege sozusagen.

Ziemlich lächerlich das Ganze, beim näheren Drübernachdenken, aber der Begriff erscheint mir passend. Kein Kind findet es gut, wenn sich sein Elternhaus verändert, mutmaße ich und sehe mich nun schon zum dutzendsten Mal um. Vielleicht liegt es daran oder aber auch an der unangenehmen Konklusion, dass diese Gegend sich ebenso sehr verändert hat, wie ich mich verändert habe. Wir beide sind gereift, gewachsen, haben uns verbogen, uns abgerissen, neu erschaffen… ich könnte die Gemeinsamkeiten ewig weiter aufführen und Philosophie betreiben, indem ich mich mit Gebäuden vergleiche.

Oder aber, ich könnte aufhören, um den heißen Brei herum zu denken und mich dem eigentlichen Problem stellen: meine Kamera und Asami.  
Als ich das letzte Mal hier gewesen war, lag mein Leben in Scherben vor mir und ich war bereit, daran zu zerbrechen. Das bin ich jetzt nicht. Nach der ersten, anfänglichen Verzweiflung in einem der Hinterhöfe Tokyos habe ich mich hierhin begeben und mich beruhigen lassen. Ich bin ruhig geworden, gelassen und in der Lage dazu, über meine Situation nach zu denken und Entscheidungen zu fällen.

Die zuallererst lauten: ich habe keine Angst. Das, was Asami mir an den Kopf geworfen hat, war ehrlicher als alles, was er die vergangenen Tage gesagt hatte. Es zeigt mir, dass er immer noch der ist, der er früher war. Mit dem Unterschied, dass er sich nicht genommen hat, was ihm gehört… zumindest was er meint, das ihm gehören würde. Er hat mich gewarnt vor seiner Laune und er hat mich gehen lassen. Das ist Veränderung. Eben jene, die ich benötige, um eben keine Angst vor diesem Mann zu haben, stelle ich mit Erstaunen und Wohlwollen fest.  
Trotz seiner dunklen Triebe respektiert er meinen Willen und das passt zu dem, was er mir am ersten Abend gesagt hatte.

Wie damals schon liegt es Asami fern, mich anzulügen.

Warum also sollte ich meine Kamera nicht von ihm zurückholen?, frage ich mich. Wenn er sie überhaupt mitgenommen hat. Wenn er sie nicht schon in der kleinen Wohnung platziert hat. Es gibt keinen Grund, ein erneutes Zusammentreffen zu fürchten und auf meine geliebte Kamera zu verzichten.

* * *

Die Wohnung ist verwaist, als ich sie in der Dämmerung betrete. Selbst als ich das Licht anschalte, sehe ich keine Spuren von Asamis Männern oder ihm selbst. Alles ist so, wie ich es heute Morgen verlassen habe, einschließlich der fehlenden Kamera und des getrockneten Teeflecks auf dem unordentlichen Couchtisch, der das Monatsmietensmartphone knapp verfehlt hat. Glück für mich, denn so kann ich Kirishima anrufen, dessen irritierte Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung mir ein Schmunzeln abringt. Das hast du nicht gedacht, alter Mann?, frage ich in Gedanken und freue mich darüber, dass der stoische und kühle Assistent doch noch überrascht werden kann.

„Takaba-san?", fühlt er vorsichtig vor und ich frage mich, wie viele Fragen man eigentlich in ein einziges Wort legen kann ohne sich weiter zu erklären. Bei Kirishima sind es Dutzende und mir scheint, als habe er diese Fähigkeit über die letzten Jahre zur Perfektion gebracht.  
„Wo ist er?", frage ich ohne Umschweife und ohne mich unnötig mit Floskeln aufzuhalten. Der Mann schweigt tatsächlich einen Moment lang, bevor er sich dezent räuspert.  
„Gibt es etwas, das ich Asami-sama ausrichten kann?"  
„Ich will meine Kamera zurück."  
„Natürlich, Takaba-san. Ich werde Sie Ihnen sobald wie möglich vorbeibringen." Wusste ich doch, dass Asami sie mitgenommen hat.  
„Nein."  
Wieder stockt er und stolpert über mein kategorisches Nein und ich seufze. „Ich werde sie mir selbst wiederholen. Also, wo ist er?" Ich warte und würde mich wirklich nicht wundern, wenn Kirishima einfach auflegen würde. Ich könnte es ihm noch nicht einmal verdenken, doch er ist gnädig. Und nervös.  
„Asami-sama befindet sich momentan zuhause."  
„Das ist wo?"  
„Dort, wo es damals auch schon war."

Ah, sein Penthouse also. Ein Hort schlechter Erinnerungen, aber mit einer netten Aussicht auf sein Königreich. Wären die Erinnerungen nicht, würde ich es da wirklich schön finden.

„Gut, dann mache ich mich auf den Weg."  
„Es wäre jetzt kein guter Zeitpunkt, Takaba-san. Ich möchte Ihnen davon abraten." Irritiert runzle ich die Stirn. So höflich hat mich Kirishima noch nie vor Asamis Launen gewarnt. Und noch nie war ich so wenig geneigt, ihnen zu folgen.  
„Zur Kenntnis genommen. Bis gleich." Ich lege auf, bevor er ein weiteres Mal Einspruch erheben kann und mache mich auf, mich kopfüber ins Unglück zu stürzen. Sinnvolle Entscheidungen, die nicht zulasten meiner Gesundheit gehen, waren noch nie wirklich meins, rede ich mir selbst Mut zu, während ich meine Schuhe überstreife und nach dem Mantel greife. Ich bin stark, ich bin zur Ruhe gekommen und ich will meine Kamera zurück.

Punkt.

Der Weg dorthin kommt mir länger vor, als er mir lieb ist und schlussendlich stehe ich vor dem großen, modernen, luxuriösen, Geld schwitzenden, protzigen Gebäude mit der Glasfront, die missbilligend auf mich hinunterstarrt, weil ich noch nicht einmal annähernd genug verdiene um hier zu residieren. Pech gehabt.  
Der Pförtner öffnet die Eingangstür für mich, ohne Zweifel bis ins Detail gebrieft, wer nun die heiligen Hallen betritt. Ich kenne ihn, er war auch schon damals hier und ist nun merklich gealtert. Es wundert mich also nicht, als er mich mit „Guten Abend, Takaba-san." begrüßt, als wäre ich nie weggewesen.

Ich nicke und bewege mich zum Privataufzug, der nur ein Penthouse anfährt: Asamis. Ich drücke auf den Knopf und die Tür öffnet ich mit einem leisen Rauschen. Natürlich erwartet mich Kirishima. Natürlich misst er mich missbilligend. Natürlich schiebt er, wie immer, wenn er im Stress ist, seine Brille etwas weiter auf die Nase.  
Ich seufze innerlich.  
„Ich finde den Weg nach oben auch alleine", merke ich an, während die Tür sich schließt. Ich will den Knopf drücken, doch er hält meine Hand fest. Überrascht mustere ich ihn. Es ist der erste Körperkontakt, den er zu mir aufbaut. Auch damals schon waren es eher Suoh und seine Männer, die mich weggezerrt, verprügelt, entführt und betäubt haben.  
„Takaba-san, Asami-sama ist in einer gefährlichen Stimmung. Ich kann Ihnen nicht die von Ihnen erwünschte Unversehrtheit garantieren."

Zu sagen, ich wäre überrascht über seine Warnung, wäre maßlos untertrieben. Niemals zuvor hat Asamis Sekretär und rechte Hand es für nötig gehalten, mich in dieser Dringlichkeit und Sorge um mein Wohlergehen vor der Stimmung seines Bosses zu warnen. Warum auch? Es war ihm egal, wie sehr ich darunter gelitten hatte. Und nun?  
Stirnrunzelnd drehe ich mich ihm zu und bemerke, wie mich die kühlen Finger stärker umfassen. Ich kann sogar seine Nägel spüren, die sich in die noch verbliebenen Nervenzellen meiner verbrannten Hand bohren. Meine Güte, was muss es ihm wichtig sein.

„Er will das nicht."  
„Was?"  
„Ihnen wehtun."  
„Das sagte er bereits."  
„Er will sich Ihnen auch nicht aufzwingen."  
„Und jetzt wird er es tun?"  
„Er ist verzweifelt."  
„Das war ich auch", erwidere ich mit plötzlicher Rage und entreiße ihm mein Handgelenk. Beinahe schuldbewusst sieht er zu Boden und senkt den Kopf, so als ob er sich entschuldigen wollen würde. Aber er wäre nicht Kirishima, wenn er sich nicht vorher fängt und seine Brille richtet. Die schwarzen Augen, die sich nun auf mich richten, sind ausdruckslos.  
„Takaba-san, ich möchte Sie darüber informieren, dass wenn Asami-sama den Befehl gibt, ich mich nicht verweigern kann und werde."

 _Den Befehl..._

Oh ja, ich weiß, was das bedeutet. Der Befehl, mich festzusetzen, zu ihm bringen, zurück zu schleifen. Wie nett, dass er mich vorwarnt. Doch ich habe nicht vor, es so weit kommen zu lassen.

Heftiger als notwendig drücke ich den Knopf und der Aufzug bringt uns geräuscharm nach oben. Noch nicht einmal ein Ping kündigt die Ankunft in Asamis Privatflur an, in dem, wie ich nun sehe, schon wieder Bilder von mir hängen.  
„Hat er eigentlich alles aufgekauft?", knurre ich leise und täusche vor, dass ich das Nicken an meiner Seite nicht gesehen habe. Lieber warte ich geduldig, dass Kirishima mich in die Höhle des Löwen lässt und die Tür hinter mir schließt, was mir fast so vorkommt, als würde man eine Zellentür schließen.

Nun.

Ich nehme mir Zeit, die im angenehm gedämpften Lichtschein liegende Wohnung zu betrachten und festzustellen, dass sich hier wenig geändert hat. Wenig, bis auf die Bilder, die ich an den Wänden finde.  
Stumm beuge ich mich hinab um mir die Schuhe auszuziehen und gehe nach links. Eigentlich bin ich ein Fan des Konzeptes der Privatsphäre, aber uneigentlich treibt mich die Neugier um zu wissen, wie es mittlerweile in Asamis Heiligtum aussieht. Und der Wunsch, Konfrontation mit mir selbst zu betreiben. Schweigend werfe ich einen Blick in die Räume, die mich dort erwarten. Die Tür zum Hauptschlafzimmer ist angelehnt und durch den sachten Lichtschein der indirekten Beleuchtung über sehe ich das viel zu große, aber überraschend bequeme Bett, das ebenso Hort der schlechten Erinnerungen ist. Ich trete langsam in den Raum hinein und strecke vorsichtig eine Hand nach der Matratze aus. Ich drücke die Federn hinunter und stelle fest, dass es immer noch die gleiche oder eine ähnliche ist, so wie sie sich anfühlt.

Ein Teil von mir fragt sich verwundert, wie ich mir das merken kann und findet es beachtlich, ein weiterer verknüpft das aber gleich mit den Erinnerungen, die das Bett geprägt hat. Ich bin nicht jede Nacht vor Asami geflohen, konnte das auch gar nicht, wenn er es wieder einmal übertrieben und ich das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Das Aufwachen am nächsten Morgen war immer wieder schlimm gewesen. Zunächst das wohlige Gefühl, in einem weichen, bequemen Bett zu liegen, dann die Erkenntnis, das die eisernen Arme um mich Asami gehörten. Dann das Gefühl seines Schwanzes, der sich an meine wunde Kehrseite gepresst hatte.  
Wie oft hat er mich dann morgens noch einmal vergewaltigt, bevor er verstanden hat, dass ich kein Morgenmensch bin und mir die schmerzdurchsetzte Lust den Tag verdirbt.

Den Tag verdirbt… Ich schnaube. Euphemismus, Takehito.

Ich verlasse das Schlafzimmer und gehe weiter zum luxuriösen, weitläufigen Bad. Mein Blick bleibt an der Duschstange hängen, an die Asami mich gefesselt hat. Das letzte Bad, das ich in der Badewanne genossen habe, hatte mir eben jener eingelassen. Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, dass er mir den Kopf massiert hatte um mich zu entspannen.  
Langsam fahre ich mir durch die wilden Haare und kraule über meine Kopfhaut. Es fühlt sich aber nicht so an wie damals, also lasse ich es und wende mich zum nächsten Raum.

Das kleine Schlafzimmer war mein Reich gewesen, zumindest hatte Asami mir diesen Raum zugeteilt. Das Türschloss sieht wie neu aus und fast könnte ich vergessen, dass er es damals aufgeschossen hat um mich aus dem Raum herauszuholen. Unwillkürlich fährt mein Zeigefinger über die Narbe auf meinem linken Handgelenk. Ich habe mir seinerzeit den Arm vors Gesicht gerissen, um mich vor Splittern zu schützen und das hatte sich auch als notwendig erwiesen, als sich einer der Holzsplitter der Tür in meine Hand anstelle meines Auges gebohrt hatte.

Natürlich war das Asami egal gewesen. Erst ficken, dann versorgen, auch wenn seine Augen in dem Moment, als er es bemerkt hatte, tatsächlich so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen beinhaltet hatten.

Ich schürze die Lippen und gehe weiter in die offene Küche, in der er mir eines meiner köstlichsten Katerfrühstücke zubereitet hat, und von dort aus ins Wohnzimmer mit der schlichten, aber riesigen Ledercouch. Es ist eine neue, sehe ich, denn über diese Couch hat er mich nicht gefickt und mich danach an sich gezogen, als wären wir Liebende. Der Teppich, auf den er mich gefesselt geworfen hat, um sich an mir zu vergehen, ist ebenfalls weg.

Asami selbst sitzt auf seiner Terrasse, von der aus er einen freien Blick auf ganz Tokyo hat. Natürlich hat er mich damals gegen das Geländer gepresst, während er sich tief in mir vergraben hat und meinen Kopf zu sich zurückgezogen. Ich habe es zu dem Zeitpunkt wie auch jetzt vorgezogen, den Ausblick zu betrachten und zu genießen, den mir diese Aussicht geboten hat und immer noch bietet. Zugestanden, ich liebe diesen Ausblick und ich könnte stundenlang da sitzen, wenn sich mir die Gelegenheit böte.

Ich trete hinaus, während er sich ein weiteres Glas Whiskey einschenkt und lasse mich unzeremoniell in den Stuhl neben ihm fallen. Ich bin Luft für ihn, während er den ersten Schluck seines Getränkes zu sich nimmt, seine Augen starr geradeaus gerichtet. Auch den zweiten Schluck lang sagt er nichts, dann lehnt er sich zurück und schlägt die Beine übereinander, die in einer legeren Hose stecken, die durchaus gut zu seinem legeren Shirt passen.

„Du solltest gehen, Akihito."  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Sagte Kirishima auch schon."  
„Dann höre auf ihn."  
„Ich gehe nicht ohne meine Kamera."

„Auf der Anrichte im Flur."  
Ich gebe einen eher nichtssagenden Laut von mir und lehne mich ebenfalls zurück, wider besseren Wissens und wider seiner eigenen Warnung. Schweigend starre ich auf die Lichter der Stadt und lausche ihrem immerwährenden Lärm. Ich lasse meine Gedanken schweifen, bin aber wachsam, was den Mann neben mir angeht, der nicht dafür bekannt ist, sanft mit seinen Feinden umzuspringen. Bin ich das auch? Ein Feind?

Ich warte ab, bis er das Glas an seine Lippen setzt um den vierten Schluck des viel zu teuren Alkohols zu trinken, als ich die Frage stelle, die mir im Kopf herumspukt.  
„Liebst du mich, Asami?"  
Er verschluckt sich natürlich und ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich nicht genau das provoziert hätte. Das Schnauben überrascht mich ebensowenig. Die Stille, die darauf folgt, ist geladen vor Spannung und vor ungesagten Worten.  
„Warum ist das wichtig?"  
„Beantworte mir einfach die Frage, Asami", gebe ich ruhig zurück und ich muss daran denken, wie viele Leute ein Problem damit haben, ihre Liebe einzugestehen und wie empört und schamhaft einige reagieren, wenn man danach fragt. Dabei ist Liebe doch nichts Anderes als ein Konstrukt aus chemischen Reaktionen und dem Wunsch, nicht alleine zu sein.  
„Ich sehe keinen Anlass."  
Wir beide verfallen in Schweigen und ich versuche, trotz des mangelnden Anlasses einen Grund zu finden, warum ich dennoch eine Antwort erhalten sollte. Und warum überhaupt eine Antwort so wichtig für mich ist, wenn ich ihn doch hinter mir lassen möchte, ebenso wie Japan auch. Mein Unterbewusstsein, rate ich, das einen Abschluss oder einen Grund für sein Handeln möchte.

Asami ist noch nicht fertig. „Ich habe dir gesagt, was du von mir zu erwarten hast, Akihito. Dennoch bist du hier. Dennoch fragst du mich, ob ich dich liebe. Zu welchem Zweck und mit welchem Ziel?"  
„Ich möchte sehen, ob du in der Lage bist, Gefühle zu haben." In meinen Gedanken klang es harmloser, als es nun harsch meine Lippen verlässt und innerlich zucke ich zusammen. Das hätte ich wirklich anders formulieren können und unweigerlich spanne ich meine Muskeln an, bereit zur Flucht vor dem Mann, der es mir übel nehmen wird.

Und wie übel er es mir nimmt. Sein Blick, der mich aufspießt und Stück für Stück auseinanderreißt, sagt es mir zu deutlich. „Ja, bin ich. Wie wäre es mit Wut, Hass, Gier, Sadismus?" Das Lächeln auf seine Lippen ist unheilverheißend.  
„Du beantwortest meine Frage nicht", halte ich ruhig dagegen und er starrt mich schweigend an, bevor er seinen Blick abwendet und den Rest des Whiskeys auf einmal hinunterstürzt. Laut klackernd trifft das Glas auf die ebenso gläserne Oberfläche des Tisches und ich zucke unwillkürlich zusammen.  
„Habe ich auch nicht vor. Nimm deine Kamera und geh, Akihito."  
Ich sollte das wirklich tun, sagt mein Verstand. Kamera, gehen, Japan verlassen. Die Welt wartet auf mich. Und doch regt sich Widerstand.  
„Nein", erwidere ich in die Stille hinein und lasse das Wort verhallen. Asami reagiert nicht, zumindest nicht sofort. Dann tritt ein harter Zug um seinen Mund und er lächelt schwermütig.

„Komm her, Akihito", ist seine Stimme ruhig aber streng und der erste Reflex in mir, in meinem Unterbewusstsein, ist, ihm zu gehorchen. Ich unterdrücke eben jenen mit aller Macht und bleibe sitzen, zumindest solange, bis er mir seinen Kopf zuwendet.  
„Komm", wiederholt er und seine Stimme gewinnt an Eindringlichkeit, während er eine Hand ausstreckt und vor sich deutet.  
Ich habe nichts zu verlieren, also stehe ich auf und folge dem Fingerzeig. Schweigend bleibe ich vor ihm stehen und starre auf ihn hinunter, wie er nun seine Beine aus ihrer gemütlichen Position löst und sie nebeneinander platziert.  
„Setz dich hin", deutet er auf seinen Schoß und ich schlucke. Das kann ich nicht, ist mein erster Gedanke. Das ist viel zu viel Nähe für mich. So nahe bin ich noch niemandem gekommen. Ich balle die Hände zu Fäusten und presse den Kiefer aufeinander, bereit zu verneinen, was er will. Auch aus dem Grund, dass ich eben keinen Grund habe, seiner Anweisung zu folgen und mich in seine direkte Nähe zu begeben.  
„Setz dich", wiederholt er erneut in seinem ganz speziellen Befehlston und mein Körper zuckt ohne meine Erlaubnis…aus antrainierter Angst? Ich möchte mir in diesem Moment keine Antwort auf die Frage geben.

Ich kämpfe minutenlang mit mir und schlucke schwer, als ich mich schließlich ungeschickt auf seinen Schoß setze. Ich habe keine Angst und nichts zu verlieren, halte ich mir dabei immer wieder vor Augen. Ohne viel Federlesens rückt er mich dort zurecht, ohne dass er die Arme um mich schlingt. Schweigend starrt er mir in die Augen mit einem Blick, dessen Intensität mir beinahe zuviel ist. Nichts Anderes macht er. Er hält mich, er sieht mich an und er wartet, bevor schlussendlich ein kaltes Lächeln über seine Lippen gleitet.  
„Was spürst du, Akihito?"  
Irritiert runzle ich die Stirn und im ersten Moment weiß ich nicht, worauf er hinauswill. Dann erkenne ich es und schlucke erneut. Mein Mund wird trocken und mein Herz schlägt schneller vor Unwohlsein.  
„Du bist erregt."  
„Korrekt. Und das macht dir Angst."  
Unwirsch grolle ich und bemerke, dass er durch die Nähe meinen schnellen Herzschlag fühlen kann. „Deine Erregung macht mir keine Angst, nur, dass du dich mir aufzwingst."  
Ruhig sieht er mich an, ohne direkt auf meine Worte zu reagieren. „Du hast gesagt, du kannst keine Körperlichkeiten mehr austauschen."  
„Richtig."  
„Und dennoch sitzt du auf meinem Schoß und hast keine Angst vor der Körperlichkeit, sondern vor der Möglichkeit einer Vergewaltigung. Das ist nicht das Gleiche, Akihito. Ich werde es auch nie wieder zum Gleichen machen."

Ich starre den Mann an, der mich argumentativ sowas von in die Ecke gedrängt hat. Es gibt nichts Kluges, was ich darauf erwidern könnte. Ich bin aufgeregt, hier zu sitzen, nervös, aber es ist nicht die Nähe. Es ist die Möglichkeit der negativen Nähe, die mich Angst haben lässt.  
„Kannst du es nicht, Akihito, oder willst du es nicht?"

Die Gretchenfrage.

Ich habe das Gefühl, dass mein Herz mittlerweile so schnell schlägt, dass es nicht mehr gesund sein kann. Ich kann die Frage nicht beantworten, es will mir einfach nicht über die Lippen gehen. Können…wollen… ich….  
„Oder denkst du nur, du kannst es nicht?", fragt der Teufel unter mir ruhig und ich bin mir mit einem Mal bewusst, dass seine Hand meinen unteren Rücken auf und ab fährt, beruhigend, versichernd, liebkosend. So, wie es noch keiner nach ihm und vor ihm getan hat. Ich könnte das jetzt auf meinen desolaten Zustand zurückführen, der mich zittrig und on the edge zurücklässt, oder aber auf einen weitaus unangenehmeren Grund.

Ich bin das von damals so gewohnt und habe das so sehr vermisst, dass ich es nicht als unangenehm wahrnehme. Angespannt lausche ich in mich hinein, während er ungerührt weiter macht, so als würde sich seine Erregung nicht bemerkbar machen, so als würde er mich nicht auf seinem Schoß haben und vor allen Dingen so, als wären wir niemals getrennt gewesen.  
Seine Berührung löst ein Wohlgefühl nach dem anderen aus und mein verspannter Rücken sonnt sich wohlig in der Aufmerksamkeit, die er erhält.

Asami lässt mir die Zeit, die ich brauche, um darüber nachzudenken und erst, als seine Hand meinen Nacken erreicht hat und ich vor Wonne schaudern möchte, finde ich die Kraft, ihm zu antworten, weil es falsch ist, was hier beginnt.  
„Selbst wenn, Asami. Ich kann dir nicht geben, was du willst. Ich habe Angst, dass du in mich eindringst. Es gibt Tage, in denen ich in Ruhe gelassen werden möchte oder Tage, wo ich meinen nackten Körper nicht im Spiegel betrachten kann. Ich bin defekt, ich kann dir keine normale Partnerschaft bieten, ich kann dir noch nicht einmal ein normales Sexleben bieten. Und du bist ein körperlicher Mensch, das kannst du nicht verneinen."

Die kühlen Augen, die mich mustern, versuchen meine Unruhe mit Ruhe einzufangen und der Zeigefinger auf meinen Lippen ist es, der mich zum Schweigen bringt.

„Du bist nicht defekt, Akihito. Du bist perfekt so wie du bist und ich möchte dich mit all dem, was du mir zu geben und nicht zu geben bereit bist. Es ist mir egal, ob es Tage gibt, an denen du mich nicht ertragen kannst. Es ist mir egal, ob es Tage gibt, wo ich keine Stelle deiner Haut sehen werde. Auch an diesen Tagen werde ich dich lieben, wie ich dich auch damals schon geliebt habe, denn nichts anderes hast du verdient dafür, dass du ein wunderbarer Mensch bist. Im Gegensatz zu damals werde ich dich aber unterstützen und dich mit dem dir zustehenden Respekt behandeln", verlässt die schnulzigste und triefendste Liebeserklärung seine Lippen, die mir je untergekommen ist. Gut, ich habe auch wenig Vergleiche, aber ich glaube, das ist schon ganz weit oben.

Meine Lippen zittern unter seinem Finger und nicht nur die. Mein ganzer Körper schüttelt sich vor Emotionen, die ich vernichtet geglaubt hatte. Dämme in mir brechen, die ich für unerschütterlich gehalten habe. Sein Anblick verschwimmt vor mir, als ich Tränen weine, die ich längst versiegt geglaubt hatte. Es ist das zweite Mal innerhalb dieses Tages, dass sie fließen und das zweite Mal, dass ich mich selbst überrasche.  
Ich habe Ablehnung und Abschied erwartet und dafür Erleichterung und Hoffnung bekommen. Erleichterung, weil mir meine unterbewussten Sorgen wie ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen sind ohne dass ich wirklich realisiert habe, welche Sorgen es sind. Hoffnung…

Ja, es ist tatsächlich die Hoffnung auf einen Neubeginn.

Seine Hand, die mich zum Schweigen gebracht hat, fährt durch meine Haare und liebkost die Kopfhaut, wie nur Asami meine Kopfhaut liebkosen kann.  
„Ich würde dich gerne an mich ziehen", murmelt er und ich nicke probeweise, immer noch tränenüberströmt und am Schluchzen, als gäbe es kein Halten mehr. Er folgt seinem Wunsch und ich lehne halb an seiner Brust, halb an der Halsbeuge, die Augen auf die Stadt gerichtet, während sein Aftershave, er trägt ein neues, nicht das von damals, sich in meine Nase schlängelt. Tränen laufen meine Wangen und meine Hals hinter in mein Shirt, auf sein Shirt und wollen gar nicht mehr versiegen.

Meine Hände liegen auf dem Schoß und verschränken die Finger ineinander. Asami beobachtet das und hebt schließlich seine Hand, mit der ich zunächst nichts anfangen kann. Erst, nachdem ich mir bewusst werde, was die nach oben gerichtete, offene Handinnenfläche bedeutet, lege ich meine Linke in seine Rechte und verwebe zögerlich meine Finger mit seinen.

Ich bin unsicher ob der Berührung, doch mit der Zeit finde ich so etwas wie Frieden darin.

* * *

Das Ende?


End file.
